Episode 7089 (26th January 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Megan hides out in a B&B as the police search for her. Lisa's glad when Lachlan arrives to apologise to Belle and walk her to the bus stop on her first day back at school. Leyla receives a phone call from Megan. Alicia works out who she's speaking to and follows her. Eric tells Tracy that he wants her gone by the end of the day. Chrissie informs Lawrence that she's discovered Robert has signed up to an X-rated website and has been chatting and webcamming with women on there. She's disgusted further when Lawrence discovers an e-mail alluding to meeting one of the girls. Rachel tries to talk to Sam on his own but he tells her to stay away. Leyla meets with Megan and tries to encourage her to give herself up. They're both horrified when Alicia turns up. Chrissie kicks Robert out when he arrives home. He's appalled when he hears what he's being accused of. Belle's relieved when she discovers that it was him that trashed Gemma's shrine, having thought she was doing things without remembering. News spreads around the village about Robert's porn addiction. Katie is thrilled while Aaron is sickened. Chrissie and Robert argue and soon realise that Lachlan is responsible. Tracy confides in Val that she came back to the village for Sam as he makes her feel safe. Val's angry when she finds that Eric is kicking her out. Leyla and Alicia convince Megan that she needs to return home and hand over 'Archie'. Adam offers Eric a 5% share of the business in order to drop his complaint. Eric accepts on the grounds that he also receives a £1,000 sweetener and they keep their deal quiet from Val. Chrissie confronts Lachlan for an explanation but doesn't get far. Eric is livid to discover Val has told Tracy she can stay, warning her that she's a freeloader. Val reminds him that he said the same about Amy once. Chrissie and Robert make up and he promises to her that he'll never cheat on her with another woman. Megan returns home with 'Archie' and is arrested. Cast Regular cast *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward Guest cast *PC Anwar - Amarjit Bassan *Social Worker - Mary Ryder Locations *The Grange - Lounge *The Woolpack - Public bar *Café Main Street - Café *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Yard *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Home Farm - Kitchen *Unknown B&B Notes *The child actor portraying 'Archie Breckle' appears uncredited. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Chrissie shows Lawrence the pornographic material she found on Robert's laptop, along with messages arranging to meet up with women, before kicking her fiancé out. * Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,230,000 viewers (19th place). Memorable dialogue Tracy Shankley: "Don't worry about me, will you anyone? I'll just... probably doss under the bridge with the meth heads, as you do." Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes